


Technology is Great

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John vs. technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology is Great

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a random character prompt meme.
> 
> Given to me by Leesa Perrie: 2 + 6 - technology is great, except when it isn't.
> 
> 2\. John Watson (Sherlock); 6. Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock)

"You've been fighting with the chip and pin machine again."

John finished hanging up his coat and turned. Of course Sherlock was lounging in his chair. _He_ hadn't gone to Tesco. _He_ hadn't tried to buy shopping. _He_ hadn't done anything at all.

"Not just the chip and pin machine." John stalked into the kitchen, wondering if the kettle would throw a fit too. "The computer system at work, the ATM, my phone, and I couldn't use my Oyster card to get back home." He pressed the button on the kettle and stood back, then sighed as it stayed stubbornly silent with no sounds of water being heated at all. "So far, I couldn't get the shopping, Mr. Johnson is pregnant, I'm supposedly overdrawn at the bank, I butt-dialled Janine, and I had to get a taxi home." Wandering back into the sitting room, John added, "And the kettle's knackered."

Sherlock - the git - didn't even look up. "Your laptop's broken too."

"What - how... You hacked into it again, didn't you?"

"I didn't need to. Mr. Merriton objected to my investigating his wife's disappearance and tried to put an axe through my head."

"What's my laptop got to do with that?"

"Oh, he missed me." Sherlock finally raised his eyes. "You can borrow a kettle from Mrs. Hudson."


End file.
